Grzech Pierworodny
Seria o Grzechu Pierworodnym (jap. 始まりの罪シリーズ, hajimari no tsumi shiriizu) to seria piosenek thumb|300pxstworzonych przez Mothy'ego, znanego również jako AkunoP. Na serię tę składają się trzy utwory, które zostały umieszczone na płycie Mothy'ego Evils Kingdom wraz z piosenkami z serii o siedmiu grzechach głównych. Ogólnie o serii Podstawą serii jest pojęcie grzechu pierworodnego zaczerpnięte z Biblii, z Księgi Rodzaju. Wykorzystano także Grimmowską baśń o Jasiu i Małgosi, w niemieckim (i angielskim także) znanymi pod imionami Hänsel i Gretel. Seria ta daje początek bardzo rozległej serii, a mianowicie serii Kroniki Zła. Można by nazwać ją prologiem do serii Siedem Grzechów Głównych. Poszczególne piosenki 'Niedźwiedź w Świetle Księżyca '(moonlit bear) Wokal główny: Hatsune Miku, Wokal poboczny: KAITO Tłumaczenie Pomimo bycia pierwszą piosenką w całej serii, wcale nie pojawiła się najwcześniej. Przed publikacją thumb|300pxmoonlit bear ''pojawiła się ''Abandoned on a Moonlit Night i to melodię z tej piosenki da się usłyszeć pod koniec moonlit bear. Utwór ten wprowadza nas do ciemnego lasu, w którego pewnej części Eve Moonlit (Miku) znajduje dwa przepiękne, czerwone owoce, ściślej mówiąc jabłka. Cieszy się z tego niezmierne i sądzi, że jej mąż też się ucieszy. Nie zwleka jednak z powrotem do domu, gdyż w nocy czasami pojawiają się dzikie zwierzęta. I tak pojawia się niedźwiedź. Eve ucieka przed nim płacząc. Niedźwiedź i noszone przez nią owoce także zaczynają płakać. Przed samymi drzwiami domu Eve niedźwiedź zdziera z niej jej pelerynę. Wygląda na to, że kobieta w afekcie zabija swojego "prześladowcę", po czym przekracza próg chatki z ulgą. Na powitanie wychodzi jej mąż, Adam Moonlit (KAITO). Eve myślała, że jej ukochany ucieszy się z owoców, ten jednak każe jej odnieść "dzieci". Owoce, które tuli w ramionach Eve, okazują się być niemowlakami. Adam łagodnie mówi, że Eve może jeszcze naprawić swój błąd, lecz ona odpiera, że to już niemożliwe. Następnie ukazuje się nam ciało martwej kobiety, matki dzieci, leżące przed domem małżeństwa. 'Porzuceni w Księżycowej Nocy '(置き去り月夜抄, okizari tsukiyoshyou) Wokal: Kagamine Rin i Len Tłumaczenie Głównymi bohaterami są tu bliźniaki (Kagamine Rin i Len) wychowywane przez Eve i Adama Moonlitów (Miku thumb|300pxi KAITO). Pewnej nocy, porzucają oni swoje przybrane dzieci gdzieś w lesie, które naiwnie sądziły, że prowadzone są na jakąś ucztę. Błądzą oni leśnymi dróżkami oświetlonymi światłem księżyca. Podczas swojej "wędrówki" znajdują małą buteleczkę. Prawdopodobnie jest to buteleczka pokazana w moonlit bear, którą bliźniaki karmione były przez swoją prawdziwą matkę. Wreszcie trafiają z powrotem domu, jednak wygląda na to, że z jakiegoś powodu oszaleli w podobny sposób jak Eve w moonlit bear, przez swoich rodziców postrzegają jako wiedźmę i jej poplecznika. Zabijają ich. Dzieci stwierdzają, że dobrze im w tym domu, bo czują się, jak gdyby mieszkali tu wcześniej i postanawiają w nim zostać. Na końcu mówią, że pójdę się spotkać ze swoimi prawdziwymi rodzicami. 'Opowieść Czasu '(クロノ・ストーリー, ''kurono sutoorii - ''Chrono Story) Wokal: Kagamine Rin i Len, Megurine Luka Tłumaczenie Wydarzenia z tej piosenki mając miejsce tuż po tych z powyższej. W ''Chrono Story ''bliźniaki rozdzielają grzech pierworodny (który nazywają "plugastwem") swojej fałszywej matki, Eve Moonlit, na siedem części - w ten thumb|350pxsposób powstaje siedem grzechów głównych. Każdy z nich jest reprezentowany przez jakś przedmiot, tj: *Nieczystość - kwiat, *Obżarstwo - nasionka, *Pycha - drogocenne kamienie, *Zazdrość - źródełko, *Lenistwo - wiatr, *Chciwość - ziemia, *Gniew - las. Dzieci wysyłają te grzechy w świat, prosząc, aby ktoś je oczyścił. Zadanie zebrania siedmiu grzechów głównych drzewo Eld, strażnik lasu, powierza swojej dawnej przyjaciółce - czarodziejce o imieniu Elluka Clockworker (Luka). Czarodziejka zgadza się bez zastanowienia, mówiąc, że "i tak ma nieskończenie wiele czasu", po czym dowiadujemy się nieco o przeszłości Elluki. Zyskała ona nieśmiertelność, jednak utraciła swego ukochanego. Na tym piosenka się kończy. Na końcu filmiku do niej widzimy sylwetki czterech kobiet z kwiatami na szyi. Są to prawdopodobnie cztery członkinie haremu hrabiego Venomanii. Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Serie